Her life in decrescendo
by Yain
Summary: Music helps her to cope yet, she's so broken it hurts.


Her life in Decrescendo...

By Yain

* * *

Sweet crescendoes to increase the sound from piano to lovely fortes. The air was vibrating with a lovely yet nostalgic tune. One that even if somebody wondered what the musician was feeling, he would not be able to decipher the feelings. Yet the sound was indeed enthralling.

When had everything fell apart?

That question rang every days, every hours, every minutes… every seconds of the brunette's life. So instead of drowning in her deep, awful pain, she played her instrument. That was the only possible way to deal with her life at the present time. Nothing else mattered.

Her euphonium truly was her only companion after all.

She remembered how she'd said that she would rather kill herself instead of betraying her, but it turned out she was the one betrayed and she felt that life was not worth living anymore. So instead of living, she was drowning in music. Her level had gotten better too, she'd improved with the course of time yet her music, as nostalgic or lovely it could be, was devoid of any real emotion.

While her friends tried her best to see to her needs, because she became entirely dependent on them on a living basis, she was not able to acknowledge them. Nothing mattered anymore really.

Oumae Kumiko was long emotionally dead.

Kousaka Reina had broken her.

Kumiko had been in love with her best friend for a long while. Always had she been inspired by the least, from the time when she had been crying over a concert they held in middle school to the time when they had won the nationals. Reina has always been her very source of inspiration and love. Nobody could ever compare with the girl. She had been the one to turn her life upside down.

She'd shown her how beautiful life could be…

...and also shown her how cruel it really was.

Now, Kumiko was an auto-pilot humanbeing. She would fit perfectly in the society, only, she was dependent on her friends to help with some basic things. She wouldn't eat unless told to, she wouldn't care for herself unless her friends reminded her to, she wouldn't update her family unless they called in for her. On some scales, she'd become fairly useless.

Yet she was a prodigy. She'd grown into the music world and been recruited by multiple orchestras to play in, asked to help with some parts in other, told to help some newcomers in her old orchestras. That she was always doing well.

She'd heard of Reina quite a few times too. Apparently the girl had moved to Europe, following their old professor Taki, the girl only true love. In comparison, Kumiko had always been a joke to Reina, or at least that was what she felt. On multiple occasions Reina had given the brunette some inuendos that let her believe that she shared mutual feelings. So when Kumiko finally confessed, she had never believe things to go different from what she had planned.

Reina had laughed first, looking at the tubist weirdly. She'd asked if she was joking and when she understood it was not a joke, backed away. She had broken her promise. Kumiko laughed the matter up at first, telling everyone she was fine, but slowly she began to break.

First whenever she had tried to go to Reina like nothing ever happened, the girl would have a disgusted look thrown into her direction and eventually, Kumiko would back away apologising. People like Asuka had been by her side the whole time. Her senpai had helped a whole lot. She'd helped her to improve and get better trying to have her focused on her music to forget, and it had worked. Not in the way Asuka had predicted but it did anyways.

Kumiko had never once cried. She smiled, emptily so. From a stranger side, one would say that she was completely fine. Only the closest friend knew of her pain.

For the longest time Kumiko had managed.

The only time her smile faltered had been when Reina came back from Europe, insisting on meeting the Euphonium prodigy that brought to the world the best Basses in multiple Japanese Orchestra.

Reina had been cordial, almost friendly. Almost as friendly as she used to be…

...and Kumiko had smiled politely the whole time, briefly answering the question she'd been asked, never asking any in return.

She'd heard from her friend later that Reina had tried to know how she was doing, but none of them had deemed answering the girl truthfully. None of them cared to know what the girl felt about Kumiko now. Only Kumiko herself mattered to them.

One day, Asuka came to Kumiko asking her to replace her on a specific project. She had been asked to sing as a solist with a orchestra. Kumiko had never sang but when the audition, to test her skill, were done, everyone had been under a spell. The girl had the most lovely voice they heard.

After a few weeks of rehearsal the concert finally was there. This had been the most emotional day in Kumiko's life since the day she'd met Reina. In some ways the song was so sad it depicted her life so well it broke her heart. So she sang, as if only the piece mattered, because nothing could ever be replaced now.

And as she sang, she finally cried years of sadness.

* * *

Wait a second, let me catch my breath  
Remind me how it feels to hear your voice  
Your lips are movin', I can't hear a thing

Livin' life as if we had a choice

Anywhere, anytime  
I would do anything for you  
Anything for you  
Yesterday got away  
Melodies stuck inside your head  
A song in every breath

Sing me to sleep now  
Sing me to sleep  
Oh, just sing me to sleep now  
Sing me to sleep

Remember me now, time cannot erase  
I can hear your whispers in my mind  
I've become what you cannot embrace  
Our memory will be my lullaby

Sing me to sleep now  
Sing me to sleep  
Oh, just sing me to sleep now  
Sing me to sleep

A-anytime  
I would do  
Time away  
Yesterday-day-day-day

A-anytime  
I would do  
Time away  
Yesterday-day-day-day

* * *

A/N : This is my very first Kumirei Fiction. And it's a sad one. I write a lot of sad fictions, I find them easier to write... Please know that I haven't watched the whole season 2 yet... So a lot of it is suppositions. I think that I wanted to say a lot more things, but I forgot. Also, my inspiration for this was Alan Walker's Sing me to Sleep.

Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you want to support my work :D


End file.
